


Vestido de Seda

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [4]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic, doutor eu sou viciado em tristeza esse foi o motivo do meu colapso, músicas brasileiras pra ficar triste vol 5, rigsby demorou demais e agora chora e chora, todo dia eu desenterrando uma música velha pra escrever fanfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Trabalhar com Grace todos os dias era uma tarefa árdua e sofrida, porém nada se comparava a dor que o esperava todos os dias ao chegar em casa.
Relationships: Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt
Series: Qual é a Música? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Vestido de Seda

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, sou eu de novo! Como sempre, trazendo uma fanfic de qualidade duvidosa baseada em uma música brasileira (e essa é bem raiz, pode confiar). A escolhida da vez foi [Vestido de Seda da dupla Teodoro e Sampaio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdiWYvwh86c).
> 
> Tomei a liberdade de substituir o vestido por uma camisola - sabe como é, um pouco de liberdade criativa não faz mal à ninguém,,,]
> 
> No mais, não revisei, então pode ser que tenha alguns errinhos - caso encontre algum, me deixe saber onde estão para que eu possa corrigi-los!
> 
> Boa leitura!

> _Vestido de seda_   
>  _O seu manequim também te deixou_   
>  _Aí no cantinho não tem mais valor_   
>  _Se não tem aquela que tanto te usou_
> 
> _Eu também não passo de um trapo humano_  
>  _Sem minha querida_  
>  _Usado e jogado num canto da vida_  
>  _Não sei o que faço sem meu grande amor_

Mais doído do que ouvir Grace dizer as palavras que tanto o magoaram, foi vê-la apressada em seu apartamento dias depois juntando suas coisas e levando para o carro. Ela foi embora sem se despedir e ele só pôde observar a ruiva se afastar, enquanto lágrimas rebeldes rolavam pelo seu rosto.

Fazia um mês que haviam terminado e, ainda assim, seu peito ardia como se fosse aquela fatídica noite. Apesar de ter morado anos sozinho, agora seu apartamento parecia muito maior e vazio do que se recordava. Sentia falta de compartilhar aquele espaço tão íntimo com a única dona de seu coração, amor e devoção.

Tentava manter seus sentimentos sob controle no trabalho, afinal de contas, haviam terminado graças a ele. Evitava ficar sozinho com ela, porém seus olhos eram atraídos para a mesa da ruiva sem que percebesse. Ah, Grace ─ tão graciosa quanto seu nome sugeria ─, tão esperta e doce; tão madura, tão decidida. Sua mente lhe traía e ele logo estava perdido olhando na direção daqueles cabelos cor de fogo que se escondiam atrás uma tela de computador.

Todas as noites, ao chegar em casa, não acendia as luzes. Como se estivesse no piloto automático, deixava o paletó jogado no sofá e seguia para o banheiro. No armário, ainda tinham algumas presilhas esquecidas, bem como um batom usado ─ um tom vermelho que ficava perfeito em seus lábios. Tateando as paredes, ia até a cozinha buscar uma cerveja na geladeira. Na pia, ainda havia uma caneca onde Grace havia tomado café e, como estavam atrasados no dia, deixaram para lavar depois ─ e, agora, não tinha ânimo de fazê-lo.

A casa inteira parecia estar parada no tempo ─ um tempo onde ainda estavam juntos e felizes. Não fosse a falta dos objetos de sua amada ruiva, tudo estaria como um mês antes. Sua cama ainda tinha o perfume dela. Não teve coragem de trocar os lençóis onde fizeram amor tantas vezes, não podia perder aquele pedacinho dela. Passava todas as noites bebendo em sua cama e, deixando a garrafa no chão, deitava-se para dormir com a cabeça enterrada naquele que fora o travesseiro de Grace por meses. Enquanto a bebida não o ajudava a pegar no sono, sua mente voava livremente.

A sua mente vagava para um passado não tão distante, onde o lugar ao seu lado estava ocupado por ela. Um sorriso fraco surgiu ao lembrar a sensação de tê-la em seus braços, de tê-la dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. As conversas que tinham no escuro, em sua intimidade, tudo que compartilharam antes de dormir. O sorriso brilhante que ela lhe oferecia todas as manhãs ─ um sorriso tão sincero e mágico que era capaz de ofuscar o próprio sol ─ e que hoje só existia em sua memória. Culpava sua própria indecisão, pois sabia que, de certa forma, foram suas ações que motivaram Grace a deixá-lo. 

Balançou a cabeça, buscando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Deu um gole em sua cerveja que já estava ficando quente, deixando que um suspiro pesado escapasse de seus lábios. Afinal de contas, do que adiantaria se martirizar agora que havia perdido o amor de sua vida? É claro que ele poderia ter agido diferente e, talvez, ainda pudessem estar juntos. Mas Wayne conhecia Grace bem o suficiente para saber que ela era uma mulher forte e decidida o suficiente para escolher o futuro que queria seguir ─ e ela havia escolhido um futuro sem ele.

Por mais que lhe doesse no fundo da alma, essa era a verdade. Por mais que a dor de ter seu coração partido em mil pedaços fosse grande, ele não conseguia ter raiva dela. Afinal de contas, como poderia ter raiva de uma criatura angelical como aquela? Não fora culpa de Grace, muito menos sua; seu relacionamento foi o que os filmes românticos chamam de “pessoa certa, na hora errada”. Mais um suspiro ─ que foi seguido de outro e de mais outro. Esticou o braço para colocar a garrafa no chão e foi nesse momento que percebeu que havia algo no chão que, definitivamente, não fazia parte da decoração.

Mesmo à meia luz, aquele objeto chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos não conseguiriam reconhecer o que quer que fosse de imediato, pois estava entre a cama e a parede ─ e a iluminação escassa em nada ajudava em sua tarefa. Devagar, esticou as mãos e, ao tocar o tecido macio, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Sequer precisava ver para reconhecer o que estava ali, quase escondido. Em suas mãos, tinha a camisola de seda preferida da jovem ─ de um rosa que lhe caía muito bem. Lágrimas corriam soltas enquanto abraçava o tecido junto ao seu corpo, tantas lembranças íntimas que seguiam vívidas em sua mente.

Não saberia dizer quantas vezes a viu usando aquela peça. Aquele tom lhe caía bem e a sensação de acariciar aquela pele que tanto amava e desejava não seriam esquecidas tão brevemente. Permitindo-se sentir o perfume da loção que a ruiva usava antes de dormir, o aroma de floral ainda forte na peça de roupa. Naquele momento, agradeceu por Grace ter esquecido aquela peça em sua casa, ainda que a sensação de ter aquela camisola de seda junto ao corpo deixasse um gosto agridoce em seus lábios. 

De alguma forma, as lágrimas derramadas o deixaram leve. Naquela noite, Wayne  Rigsby dormiu abraçado ao tecido fino, sonhando com a dona dele. Foi a primeira vez em dias que dormiu uma noite inteira.


End file.
